


Back To Normal

by Jellybean96



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Admitted Feelings, Canon Divergence - Skye gets dumped back in LA, Confessions, Coulson's disappearance, Drunk!Skye, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2804573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean96/pseuds/Jellybean96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything had changed when he disappeared. Nothing was how it should have been. She just wants everything to be back to normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back To Normal

**Author's Note:**

> Hi babes! So, this is a little one-shot that I came up with a while back because of a picture that someone posted over on instagram. It was a sneak peek photo for an episode of AoS (don't remember which one) and it instantly sparked this idea in my head. So I told that person that I'd write this, and I did.

It had been a very tough case. One of the toughest cases she had ever worked. And she wasn't even working it officially. She was kicked off of the team. Agent Victoria Hand had kicked her off of the team because she had done what she's good at to find Coulson. Ward had stood up for her, telling Agent Hand that she was a member of the team and was a vital part to finding Coulson. But May, she had told Hand to just kick her off of the BUS because she was of no use. That really hit her hard. She had thought she was making real progress with gaining the team's trust again. But apparently she had been wrong.

After they had had her debriefed, they dumped her back in LA and just left her there. They'd allowed her to have her van back, and then they were gone. But she didn't know what to do with herself. For the last few months she had been living on the BUS, working with SHIELD, and now she was back where she started, but she didn't know what to do with herself. Although she was back where she started, she felt somewhat alone, and, oddly, unsafe.

So much of her life had been spent in that same exact situation, in a van in an alley, but now that she was back there, she couldn't help feeling like a stranger. Probably because she had actually started to get used to the idea of having people who cared about her, and having an actual place to live. She wanted to be back there, but she didn't know where the BUS was, and even if she were able to figure it out, it's not like she'd be able to get near SHIELD again without Agent Hand finding out. And she never really got to say goodbye properly either. That's what sucked the most.

* * *

It wasn't until a month after she had been dumped back in LA that things actually started to turn around for her. Her restrictions had been increased a lot, when Agent Hand had her taken to briefing. When she had bought a new [laptop](https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_preview.php?storyid=10000942&chapter=1#), she realized that she could hardly do anything with it; it was like she wasn't even herself anymore. The most she could access was Google, her e-mail (which she rarely used, if ever), and a few random websites. The same with the new phone she bought; she could call 911, and that was pretty much it. But she couldn't do any hacking. She thought she was going to die. Hacking was her life; it was a part of her. It was who she was.

She drove herself crazy that entire month, trying to think of things to do. She tried reading up on some science-y stuff, but it was confusing, and she knew even FitzSimmons wouldn't be able to explain it to her. She had tried meditating, and being quiet, but she got bored and figured that Agent May was the only one capable of doing that. She had tried playing a board game by herself, but found that it was too weird, and it reminded her too much of Ward. She had even tried going to a comic shop nearby and finding some retro comics to read about Captain America, but she didn't really enjoy them, and figured that Coulson was the only true fan of the Patriotic soldier.

Coulson; the man who had given her a second chance after she betrayed the team. And then he had been kidnapped, by Centipede, and she had been thrown out for trying to find him. She didn't understand why she was kicked off the team; all she wanted to do was find Coulson. The remainder of that first month, she sat in her van thinking about Coulson, and prayed that the team would find him. It was on the last night of that very first month that it happened. She had been lying in her van, completely bored out of her mind, when she heard the soft _click_. She looked down just in time to see the silver bracelet around her wrist click open. She had gasped in shock, and then moved her arm up, and sure enough, the bracelet fell to the floor of her van. She had excitedly run to the drivers' seat of her van and pulled out her laptop. She opened it up and instantly began hacking; hacking into SHIELD's database, making sure not to let them know they were being hacked. Again.

Then it had hit her, the team. She was sure that at least one of them would want to know that she was alright and that her "[computer](https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_preview.php?storyid=10000942&chapter=1#) nanny" was no longer a hindrance to them trying to find Coulson. Pulling out her phone, she thought before she dialed. May; May probably wouldn't care, since she's the one who told Agent Hand to kick her off the BUS. FitzSimmons; FitzSimmons would most definitely want to know, but she couldn't think of either of their numbers off the top of her head, and her computer was busy. Ward; Ward would probably care that she was still alive, and luckily for her, she was able to remember his number by heart. So she dialed the number and waited for him to pick up.

When he did finally pick up, he didn't sound like the guy she had gotten to know. He sounded once again, like the Robot she first met. "Agent Ward," he had stated.

"Ward?" she had replied, finding it somewhat unbelievable that it was actually him. "Ward, it's me."

"Skye?" he whispered after a moment.

"Yeah," she smiled, even though she knew he couldn't see it.

"Why are you calling me?"

Her smile dropped, "I thought you'd want to know that I'm alive."

"I'm glad you're alive Skye, but is that the only reason you called? Because I'm kind of busy right now."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm in a debriefing."

"Is it about Coulson?"

"No. It's something else."

"Why aren't you guys looking for Coulson?"

"SHIELD is doing everything they can, but with Coulson gone, they disbanded the rest of the team. I've been reassigned to a new team, May is back in administration, and FitzSimmons is working in the lab at the Hub."

"What? They split everyone up?"

"They had to Skye. We weren't getting anywhere with trying to find him, and they thought it'd be better if we were reassigned, and then the higher-ups would focus on finding Coulson. I'm sure they've gotten somewhere by now."

"But they haven't."

"Excuse me?" Ward asked after a moment. "What do you mean they haven't?"

"Gotten closer to finding Coulson. They haven't gotten any closer to finding Coulson."

"How do you know that?"

"Because, I just hacked into SHIELD's database, my bracelet came off earlier, and I found the file about Coulson's investigation. It says that the investigation has been 'halted due to lack of evidence'. That basically means they've stopped, doesn't it?" Skye asked him, panic in her voice.

"Yeah," Ward sighed, "unfortunately it does. But it's only been a month, have they really gotten nowhere?"

"I'm not sure. But I want to know the real reason why they shut down the investigation. Actually, no. I don't want to know. They're just going to give me some bullcrap answer about protocol or whatever. I'm going to find Coulson myself."

"You really think you'll be able to find and rescue him by yourself?"

"Find him, yes. Rescue him, I'll manage."

"Really, Skye? You haven't been training for a whole month, and even if you had been, there's no chance that you'd be able to take down anyone working for Centipede on your own."

"If you don't think that I can, then why don't you come with me?"

He sighed again, "I can't. I have my new team, and I…"

"This is Coulson we're talking about," Skye interrupted him, "not just some random SHIELD agent. Either you can come with me to be the muscle, or I'm going to do it by myself." There was silence on the other end so Skye made as if she was going to hang up. "Fine. I'll go in alone. Goodbye Wa—"

"Wait!" he cut her off, "For Coulson, of course."

Skye smiled, "Excellent." Her smile faltered, "But, I'm all the way in LA. How are we going to meet up?"

"I think I know," she could hear him smirking through the phone. "Just give me about a day or so, and then I'll meet you in LA. Still in the same alleyway?"

"There's none like it."

"Okay. And is this your number now?"

"Yep."

"Alright. I'll text you when I'm getting close."

"Great! See you then!"

"Oh, Skye?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad that you're alive."

She smiled, "Me too. See you soon."

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye."

After they had talked she felt much better about everything. In all honesty, she couldn't wait to see Ward again, but she only hoped that nothing would be awkward between the two of them.

* * *

It was the next day when she finally saw him again. She had opened the door to her van and when she saw him, she grew a big smile on her face. The smile grew even wider when she saw FitzSimmons standing behind him. Then it faded when she saw May standing off to the side.

After Grant explained to her why he brought the others along, she explained to all of them everything that she had found thus far, and then they started working out a plan.

It had taken them a few hours, and then they finally had a rough location for where they thought he was. And so their plan was set into motion. FitzSimmons would stay behind and monitor everything, May would keep the vehicle running in case a quick getaway was required, as well as being ready in case backup was needed. As for herself and Ward, the two of them would go in and find Coulson, and hopefully get him out.

Everything had gone according to plan, at least until they found Coulson. That's when everything had started to fall apart. They were found, and Centipede tried to stop them. The building was put on self destruct or something along those lines, and it had started to fall. They managed to get out of the building, with May's help, without anyone getting seriously injured. And Coulson was still alive. But he was a little touch and go, so they had rushed him to the nearest hospital.

They were all told that it was gonna be a while until they knew anything about his condition. The doctors had to run all sorts of diagnostic tests that she's sure only Simmons understood. So they had to sit in the waiting room while the doctors worked.

But she couldn't just sit; she needed to occupy herself with something. She knew there was no chance of her being able to focus on anything but Coulson while in the hospital.

So she told everyone that she was going for a walk, and that she needed to be alone for a little while. She told them that she needed to clear her head of everything that had happened that day. She told them that she'd probably get a drink while she waited. She told them to find her when there was news on Coulson, and then she left.

* * *

"Phil Coulson?"

Everyone's heads shoot up and look to see a doctor standing in front of them. He has a clipboard in his hand, and is looking around the waiting room.

 _It's about time_ , Ward thinks to himself, _it's been hours._

"Well?" Simmons asks first, "How is he?"

"He's stable," the doctor says, and everyone relaxes, "we were able to stop all of the bleeding and repair most of the damage that was done."

"Thank you doctor," May says.

"When is he going to be released?" Fitz asks.

"Not for a few more days." The doctor tells them, "We would like to keep him here to be able to monitor his vital signs and make sure that everything is okay. When he is released, however, he will need to be on bed rest for quite a while."

"Of course," Simmons replies, "May we go and see him now?"

"Yes, but you must be very quiet. He should be sleeping right now, and it'd be best if he wasn't disturbed."

"Thank you," Fitz says. The doctor tells them where to go and then leaves to go check on other patients.

"I think I'll go and find Skye," Ward finally says, "She'd probably like to know." Everyone nods in agreement and then he turns and walks out of the hospital in search of Skye.

* * *

"Skye." Ward says, walking up to her. He can see her sitting at the bar, nursing a beer. She turns her head and looks at him, doesn't say a word, and then turns back to her beer and takes a swig from it. "Skye?" he stands right beside her, "Are you okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine." She slurs slightly.

"Are you drunk?" he asks her, taking notice of the few beer bottles in front of her.

"Absolutely not," she says, "why would I get drunk at a time like this?"

"I don't know," he says, "why don't you tell me?" he turns and leans his back against the bar.

"I think it's because I need to relax a bit, you know," She tells him. "There's just so much going on lately, and I don't know how to handle any of it. I've never really been in this situation before and it scares me."

"Why does it scare you?"

"Because, I've never had any of this before. And for a moment there, it was almost gone. I was almost back to where I was before. Alone, with no one to care about me."

"I'm sure there's someone who cares about you. Like…Miles?" he cringes slightly at the name as it leaves his lips.

She scoffs, "Please. He says he cared about me, but he only ever cared about himself."

"That's too bad."

"Yeah it is. Because for a while, I actually thought that he and I had something, but he was just using me. And when he sold out SHIELD, I knew that he didn't really care about me. Nobody could ever care about me."

"I'm sure that's not true." Ward says. "You have a whole team that cares about you."

"Well, I know for a fact that FitzSimmons cares about me. And I'm pretty sure that Coulson cares. But with May, I'm sure she can barely even tolerate me. And I'm sure that if you care about me, it's very little. I mean, I am only your rookie after all." She takes another swig from her beer.

"Hey, just because you're my rookie, that doesn't mean that I don't care. I care about you a lot, actually. And, uh, I consider you to be a friend."

Skye rolls her eyes, "But I'm a friend that you can't talk to."

"What do you mean?"

She takes another swig and then turns to look at him, "Remember when you were affected with the Berserker staff?" she slurs, stumbling over the word Berserker. He nods his head. "Well afterwards, in that bar, I tried to talk to you about it. You know, be the shoulder for you to lean on. But you told me that I wouldn't understand. That you didn't want to talk about. But then, that night when I was going back to my room, I went to check on you. Because I'm a nice person. But you weren't in your room; the door had been cracked open so I was a little worried. I looked around and I heard voices coming from May's room. And so me, being the curious little girl that I am, I went and listened. I knew it was May instantly, but I heard another voice. Here's the funny bit, it was yours! You were talking to May in her room!" she takes another swig, swallowing thickly, "At first I thought that it was just because you'd both been affected by the staff and I wasn't, so it'd be easier for her to understand. But then a few days later, when we were talking in the kitchen, I mentioned how I thought that May needed to get laid. And you froze. It wasn't very big or for very long, but you froze! And that's when it hit me! You and May have a thing! It must have started in her hotel room, and then just went from there. And I got kind of annoyed. I didn't know why at first, because, well, just because. But then I realized that I wasn't really angry, I was just…jealous. Jealous! I've met many guys that have strung me along and didn't do anything about it because they decided that they wanted some blonde bimbo, and that was fine, because they were all jerks anyways, and I didn't really expect anything to happen. And then when I thought the same was happening to us, it got me a little nervous, because you are nothing like those other guys. You're different. You're nicer, and somewhat sweeter, and it seemed like you were flirting with me at times. I'll admit, I may have flirted a bit as well. And you know what; I actually thought that I was falling for you!" She takes the last swig from her beer and sets the bottle down on the counter. "Another one please," she says to the bartender.

"Wait, you were falling for me?" Ward asks in surprise.

"Yes," she says and then picks up the new beer bottle placed in front of her. "But now that I know you're with May, I don't need to worry about that anymore. So I guess you really are one of those guys. And you know what sucks even more? At one point, I could actually see myself having somewhat of a future with you. But now that is never going to happen." She takes a long swig from her beer as she tries to hold back her tears.

"Skye. May and I aren't together." He informs her.

"Sure you aren't," she says sarcastically as she takes another drink.

"We aren't." he says. "We never slept together. We almost did, but I stopped before things went too far."

"Why?"

"Because, she wasn't the one I wanted to be with. But I knew that if I was with who I really wanted to be with, I could end up hurting her, because I had so much anger and hatred boiling up inside me. And I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to her; something that I caused."

"Oh really?" Skye asks, and then takes another drink of her alcohol, "and who is this mystery girl?"

"You." He says simply. He leans back on his elbow and looks at her.

She turns her head to look at him, "Me?"

"Yeah," he gives her a small smile. "It's been you for a while now, I just didn't think that you felt the same way."

She gives him a small smile back, "Well I do. And I don't know if I would have told you any of this if I were sober, because I am completely hammered right now."

Ward chuckles, "Yes, I can see that."

"But maybe that's a good thing," she says.

"How do you suppose that?"

"Because it made me admit my real feelings for you, and you did the same. Although, you're not drunk; can robots even get drunk?"

He shakes his head, "Oh Skye. Again with the robot jokes."

"Sorry. But I do know another good thing about this beer right now."

"And that would be?"

"It made me act on my feelings."

"Didn't you already do that by tell—"

He is cut off by Skye attacking his lips with her own, placing both of her hands on the sides of his head to hold him close. The kiss is both rough and smooth, filled with so much passion and pent up tension. When he feels her starting to pull away, he kisses back, wrapping one of his arms around her waist and pulls her closer. He pulls her off of her stool and against his body. She jumps up and wraps her legs around his waist, and his hands move down to her thighs to hold her in place.

She wraps her arms tightly around his neck, as he begins kissing down the column of her neck. "There's too many people here," Skye says breathlessly, as he reaches a very sensitive spot on her skin, "We should go somewhere else."

He stops and looks up at her, a fiery passion in his eyes, "I know the perfect place."

Skye smiles at him and jumps down from around his body and grabs his hand in her own, "Lead the way, Robot."

He smiles, and with one more gentle kiss to her lips, he leads her out of the bar, and to someplace more…secluded.

**Author's Note:**

> So? Did you all enjoy? I hope you did! I'd love to know your thoughts, so please leave me a comment in the review section below! Thanks!
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


End file.
